Troublesome Girl
by Mekon-chan
Summary: Naru has been captured by the Akatsuki! How far will Shikamaru and her other friends go to get her back? Complete! Newly Revised! Fem!Naru/Shika
1. One

**Mekon-chan: OMG! It's a Shika/Femnaru fic! **

**Naru: Yay! I get to be with Shika-kun!**

**Shika: … Troublesome...**

**Naru: now, now, Shika, don't be like that, we get our own fic, isn't it exciting?**

**Shika: *Sigh* yes, yes, it's very exciting, Naru-chan.**

**Mekon-chan: Ok you love birds, do the disclaimer please!**

**Naru: Mekon-chan does not own Naruto and never will. :'(**

**Shika: It may be a drag, but please review.**

**Mekon-chan: oh, and I got the idea for this story from a Shika/Femnaru story I read by Dolphin River, so, thanks! It's called Shougi and Shadows, you should read it!**

*****Edited 7/6/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

"The Akatsuki has Naru."

Those simple four words, spoken dully and (_was that a hint of strain?_) emotionlessly. It was all Tsunade had to say for my world to crumble and the floor to be wiped out from under me, leaving me breathless and struggling to refill my lungs. They have Naru?_ My Naru?_

My mind spun into action as soon as it was able to form coherent thoughts. I was immensely glad I had trained myself to bounce back quickly from shock.

The first question sprung to the forefront of my thinking: _how?_ How did they manage to capture her? She's too strong willed to go down without a fight. But that did not mean she couldn't lose. Or…or they threatened one of her 'precious people' and she went with them _without_ destroying the surrounding area in battle. She'd never even lay a scratch on any of the Akatsuki members if she thought even one of her friends were in danger. That must be it. It was clear to any who knew her well enough (or even those who had just met her…) that Naru would willingly give herself up to protect her loved ones.

_One of the reasons I love her so much… Gah. Come on, Shikamaru, focus. _

I sent a sharp look at Tsunade, all of my trademark laziness vanished from my gaze and posture. I knew she understood my thoughts through my expression: I wanted to know details on my long time girlfriend's capture. She stared evenly back, knowing full well that I wanted to pack up and head out immediately (_right-this-second-please_).

The usually calm and collected Shikamaru I was known for being was gone. This left only the _un_usually rash and impatient side of me that took over when it came to Naru.

"She was captured by Uchiha Itachi along with some of his '_comrades_'," she spit out the word in disgust, "while on a solo mission to Snow. I'm sending you thirteen to the Akatsuki hideout to retrieve Naru."

The unspoken '_before it's too late'_ hung in the air menacingly. The Hokage picked the perfect team to send. All of the assembled ninja were close to Naru, and would fight for her safety.

Neji, TenTen and Lee stood in the corner: Neji looking less emotionless than usual and more resolute, TenTen looking much the same. The cheer had drained from Lee's face at the news his good friend was gone and was being replaced by solid, unwavering determination. Then there was Kiba, Hinata and Shino: their shocked faces (or what could be seen of Shino's) slowly forming into ones of fierce willpower. Even Hinata lost her timid stance and replaced it with a confident pose. Standing near the window was Sakura –who was cracking her knuckles, ready to go fight as soon as she was able- Kakashi, Yamato and Sai: all anxious to save their 'little sister' as they have come to see her as. Lastly there was Ino, Chouji and myself: shifting and fidgeting impatiently, waiting to be dismissed.

There would be no stopping us getting to Naru.

(())**~~

_(Naru)_

I blearily creaked open my eyes. Everything was foggy, so I couldn't see clearly for a few moments. I reached up a hand to wipe away the crusty sand that had settled in the corners of my eyes, but the movement was halted by the iron cuff attached to my wrist, thrumming with chakra.

The cell I was being held in was cold and damp, like a sewer. For a moment I thought it was my mind-scape, where the Kyuubi was held. It had no bed, toilet, or anything for that matter. Just a small cage-like-room with the unforgiving chakra chains tying me to the back wall. Not that I would even think of busting myself out, my chakra was already majorly depleted from my a-rank mission and my short fight with Akatsuki.

They all ambushed me, just after I was returning home, thinking about relaxing hot springs and spending time with Shikamaru. I _was_ going to fight them with all I had, but they threatened my friends, saying that they'd attack Konoha if I didn't come with them willingly. And there was no way in _heck_ I was going to let them get hurt if I had a choice in the matter.

I shifted to a more comfortable position, the chains around my wrists rubbing and tearing at my skin awkwardly. I guess all I can do for now is wait until, well, they kill me or something. I knew for sure that they were going to try and suck the demon out of me, but I had no idea what they have planned for before that, if anything at all. Toy with me? Probably. And there's nothing I could do about it if I wanted my loved ones safe.

Admittedly, I've never been so scared in my life.

I heard soft footfalls coming down the hall that normal ears usually wouldn't be able to detect, but my enhanced senses did. Soon black hair and black eyes come into my view, on a person I despised because of not what he did to me, but to someone else. Uchiha Itachi in all his grandeur was staring at me impassively from behind the bars of my _cage_.

He smiled at me impassively, but I could _feel_ the threat behind it. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. "So, Naru, since you were so nice to join us, we agreed to ask you some questions about Konoha." _What?_

I watched him warily as he leaned casually against the bars. "Let's start, shall we? What are Konoha's plans for attacking Akatsuki?" He asked pleasantly, but not quite expectantly.

_Ha! As if I'd tell him that! No-way-José! What does he think I am, an idiot?_

I stared defiantly back at him, mouth shut tightly. He sighed sadly.

"Pity, seems we will have to do this the hard way, hmm?" he snapped his fingers sharply, making me jump ten feet at the sudden unexpected sound.

Soon after, Itachi's shark-like companion came from where the Uchiha first approached from, his huge wrapped sword strapped to his back. He grinned horribly at me with his pointy, obviously shark, teeth.

Kisame opened my cell door with a set of keys he pulled from his pocket and stepped inside. Itachi disappeared down the hall, his black and red cloak swishing behind him. Kisame slowly neared, raising his large fist to strike me.

Sadly, I knew full well what was going to happen next. I tugged half-heartedly against the chains.

Sighing, I clenched my eyes shut in preparation.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: Mwahahaha! **

**Naru: NO! Shika, save me from the scary fish guy!**

**Kisame: I resent that.**

**Shika: I will save you! Mekon-chan! Hurry up with the next chapter!**

**Mekon-chan: Sheesh! I will…. **_**IF**_**! If the readers **_**want **_**me to continue! So if you want me to write another chapter, write a review! **

**Shika: YES! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SAVE MY NARU-CHAN!**

**Mekon-chan: ….Whoa, calm down, Shika. Well! You heard the man! Review!**


	2. Two

**Mekon-chan: Hi Peoples! Here's chapter 2!**

**Shika: Yes, they can see that.**

**Mekon-chan: Oh, have you calmed down from the last chapter?**

**Naru: Yeah, it took forever to calm him down though, I had to convince him that I was still here and it was just a story.**

**Shika: … No comment.**

**Mekon-chan: … Well! Anyways, on with the disclaimer, hmm?**

**Shika: Mekon-chan does not own Naruto in any way, but **_**I**_** own Naru!**

**Naru: *Sweat-drop* heh, sure. Please review!**

*****Edited 7/7/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

The bottom of my sandals struck another branch harshly before I bounded off of it to the next branch, an act of habit and practice. Some hanging branches brushed the top of my spiky brown hair, but I quickly dodged left to avoid crashing into the trunk of the tree. The rest of my team was behind me, _almost_ as anxious as I was to get there.

It would take three days to get there if we didn't stop, constantly running and bounding from tree to tree. But we needed to conserve our energy for the oncoming battle since the Akatsuki would have the slightest of home advantages.

Speaking of the oncoming battle, I was already thinking up strategies. Who should battle which member, how much we should prepare. How was I going to get Naru? We needed to find out where she'd be held so we could make plans. My first thought was to run through their base looking for her, but dismissed it quickly. That would be foolish and get us all killed before we could find her. What we needed to do was draw them out, so we'd be on more even ground.

I sighed mentally. This was all so… so… so troublesome! Why is it that the most pure and kind person is one that all the 'bad guys' were after? I remembered talking to Naru about the Akatsuki. About a month ago….

_*Flashback*_

_ I reclined casually on the arm of my couch, Naru leaning onto my chest tiredly. She had just got back from a mission. It wasn't particularly hard in Jounin's standards, but she was having back-to-back missions lately, so she had barely any time to rest. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before she spoke._

_ "Baa-chan says that Akatsuki might come after me soon."_

_ I cracked open an eye at her statement. "Really? I'd been worrying about that lately."_

_ She looked at me, her clear blue eyes connecting with my dark brown ones. I could tell by the look on her face that she was wondering what I was thinking. Truly, I _had_ been worrying about that. What methods would they use to get to her? Would she end up getting captured in the end?_

_ "Yeah, Baa-chan says they'll come in the next few months for sure." She looked uncertain, "Shika, I-I'm scared."_

_ That was something I hadn't expected. She was scared?_

_ "Of what, exactly?" I asked._

_ She shifted to a more comfortable position, looking me straight in the face now. "I'm scared that they'll get me and I can't do anything about it; that something bad will happen to Konoha. I-I'm _terrified_ that they'll hurt my friends!" _

_Tears leaked steadily from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks before she hurriedly wiped them away, making her look miserable. Her eyes showed the sadness and distress she felt openly. Something in my chest tightened when I saw this, my heart clenching painfully._

_ She didn't deserve to be sad. She should be happy! She deserved to be cheerful the way she didn't deserve many things that she has to put up with anyway. Why? What did she do to have all this put apon her shoulders? She was so innocent, so pure, but she has hardships most of us never will have to even think about facing._

_ I sighed, thinking quickly of a way to comfort her. When I looked at her face again, I almost melted. She looked so pitiful, so childlike. I felt like holding her until she felt better, and forever keeping her safe from harm._

_ "Naru," I said tenderly, and was glad it was just her and I, only she was allowed to see this side of me, "I can't promise you that they won't capture you. And I can't promise you that nothing will happen to Konoha, or that none of us will be hurt. But I can promise you that I will come get you if you are captured, and then we'll come home and everything will be okay. I _promise_ you that."_

_ I hoped what I said would comfort her, at least for now. She stared at me with those big blue eyes, looking as if she was looking straight into my soul. She then gave a small watery smile, reassured by my words._

_I sat there thinking as she leaned back into me again. I meant what I said. I would go to the ends of the earth for her. I loved her too much to just leave her if she was taken away from me._

_I closed my eyes and fall into a doze, relishing in the precious moment I had with my Naru_.

_*End Flashback*_

I still thought that. I would do anything just to get her back home, safe and sound. I knew that all the other people here would do the same things I would to return her home.

I just hoped she remembered that.

(())**~~

_(Naru)_

I achingly lifted my head to examine my bruises and cuts, wishing I could rub at my stiff neck. Nothing major, but they still hurt. Already, the Nine-tails had started healing them, stopping the sluggish blood and purpling bruises.

Unfortunately, throughout Kisame's pounding, I stayed conscious, no matter how much I wished I would faint. Even so, I had a feeling Kisame had gone easy on me, for one reason or another.

What else would they do to me if I didn't talk? Torture? Or something even worse? Was there something worse? I shivered at the thought. What _could_ they do to me?

My thoughts drifted to my friends at home. What were they doing? Were they even in Konoha? Were they on their way here? Was Shika with them? I shook myself. Of course he was! He promised! I saw the truth in his eyes. I was positive he'd come for me.

_My other friends too. They'll come for me just as I would for them,_ I thought with unwavering certainty.

Exhaustion was taking over my body as my eyes slid shut. I knew I should stay awake, but one short nap wouldn't hurt… Would it?

I yawned. _It's too troublesome to stay awake. _I thought idly. Then I let out a snort and short, dry chuckle. "Heh, now I'm sounding like Shikamaru. Next thing I know he'll be saying 'Dattebayo'."

I chuckled softly again as I drifted into a restless slumber.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: OOOOOOOKAY! What do ya' think?**

**Shika: I think I'm OOC.**

**Mekon-chan: Hmm… What do you readers think?**

**Shika: Yeah, write it in a review if you think I'm too OOC, or if you like it that way even if I am OOC.**

**Mekon-chan: … (Looks around) Dude, where's Naru? **

**Shika: oh, she's getting ramen. Then we're going cloud watching.**

**Mekon-chan: How'd you get her to go cloud watching with you?**

**Shika: I have to give her money to go get ramen first, then she goes into a food coma, and then she ends up falling asleep on my shoulder. **

**Mekon-chan: … oh… well, that's nice. ANYWAYS, please review people!**


	3. Three

**Mekon-chan: OMG! Third chapter!**

**Naru: WHOOOOOO!**

**Shika: *sigh* yaaay…**

**Mekon-chan: OK! So, here's the third chapter! Please, please, please tell me how I'm doing! It helps a lot! **

**Naru: Yes! Write it in a review!**

**Shika: ...troublesome… Mekon-chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

*****Edited 7/7/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Naru)_

I was startled awake abruptly by a stinging cheek. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my blurred vision. The heck? What's with the black thing? Oh…. wait. That's Itachi. Ha-ha. Whoops.

I sat up straighter, hearing my back cracking. It didn't surprise me that I was already healed, all but the smallest cuts gone. I stared at Itachi warily. What does he want this time, hmm? Well, I didn't really care. I'm not telling him anything!

"Good morning, Naru. And how are you today?" he asked pleasantly, but I knew he really didn't care about the answer.

"Peachy," I replied dully, rolling my sky blue eyes.

Amusement flashed in his coal black eyes, as if I was some bizarre specimen that did something unexpected.

"Excellent. How about we get started then?" He said, "Now, tell me about your friends. Strengths, weaknesses, favorite people: anything that might seem important."

That…That…That jerk! How dare he try to get me to tell things about my friends! Was he a complete moron? I knew _he_ knew at least some things about me, so he should've known how much I valued my friends! It wasn't like the Akatsuki to neglect research. He was a complete _idiot._

"I will _never_ tell you anything about them!" I spat out distastefully, almost to the point of offended by the question. Who did he take me for?

He just smiled serenely, appearing unaffected. "I doubt that, Uzumaki. You'll tell me what I want soon enough."

Before I could react, Itachi was in front of me. He swiftly pushed a shot of sedative into my arm, making me slump forward immediately, unconscious.

I didn't notice the second small vial he injected into my arm.

(())**~~

_(Shikamaru)_

The warm fire crackled merrily, trying its best to lick my ankles from where I sat. Its fiery red, orange and blue flames contrasted harshly with the darkness of the surrounding night. My doe-like brown eyes looked into it flaming depths in a daze, seeing but not comprehending.

I shifted my position, causing the log I was sitting on to emit a shrill creak. I gazed around at the sleeping men and women swiftly; making sure none of my team-mates had woken up.

Reassured that they were all still deeply asleep, I resumed staring into the fire. It had been two days. Two long days since we set out on our mission for the person that had changed many of our lives. Two days, since I've had a good night's sleep, always awake with worry. Each hour gets harder being away from her. Two days, four hours, fifty-six minutes, thirty-six seconds… Thirty-seven… Thirty-eight…

A nearly soundless sigh is heard from behind me, causing me to jump slightly and loose count of the seconds. I twisted my head to the side as a dark figure sat beside my perch, staring into the fire with his one visible eye. Kakashi sighed again, this time a bit louder, and turned to face me.

"Seems so much more boring without her, doesn't it?"

I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. I didn't trust my voice not to crack, so I nodded silently.

Kakashi turned to look into the campfire, which was starting to die down. His one visible dark eye gained a calculating edge to it, as if he was thinking hard about something. "I remember when she was Genin. She was so loud and obnoxious that the enemies pinpointed our location as soon as we traveled within range." He let out a dry chuckle, "But whenever she was quiet, you knew something was up. … Well, at least for minor things. She was overly loud when it was something serious, something that really bothered her. She always tried to mask her pain behind what she deemed 'the usual'."

I knew what he meant. Always hiding when she needed to be open, it seemed like.

"Why?" I asked suddenly, my voice slightly hoarse from prolonged silence, "Why does she do that? I don't understand. With all that she's been through….. Why would she try to mask herself?" I look at the one eyed sensei, pleading for answers I couldn't seem to figure out.

He glanced at me, his black eye swirling with suppressed emotion. He was thinking hard about his answer, as if he wasn't sure about it himself.

"She… She believes that her childhood isn't enough to complain about, that other people have had worse. Gaara, for example: she believes that his childhood was worse than hers, and will try everything in her power to make the rest of his life better. She isn't concerned for herself, only others. But when any of _us_ try to help her for a change, she closes up, and tries to make her problems unimportant. She doesn't want people to worry over her too much, because in her view, we are much more important to herself."

Kakashi's voice lowered to merely a whisper, "She doesn't understand how important she is to us."

I mulled over the things he said. Determination sparked and spread like wildfire in me. I _would_ save her and help her see how important and loved she was.

"Then we must try harder." I said fiercely, "We will save her, and then we'll make her see how special she is to all of us and how much she means to all of Konoha, whether they know it or not."

Kakashi turned to me in surprise, unused to the emotion that carried into my voice. Then confidence and determination sparked into life in his gaze. He eye smiled at me, and nodded.

"Of course we will."

Satisfied, I stood up and walked silently and slowly to my sleeping bag. Slipping in, I closed my eyes and slipped slowly into unconsciousness, unaware of the other 11 pairs of ears that were listening to our conversation.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: Another chapter, DONE!**

**Shika: shouldn't the battle be coming up soon?**

**Mekon-chan: …..yeeeeeeesss…**

**Naru: … you don't know how to write a battle scene do you?**

**Mekon-chan: … noooooo …**

**Shika: *sigh* troublesome … could you lovely readers tell Mekon-chan how to write a battle seen, please?**

**Naru: Yeah! Mekon-chan needs help!**

**Mekon-chan: YES! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! **

**Naru and Shika: SHUT UP!**

**(Continued "PLEASE"'s in the background)**

**Shika: Please comment so you can shut her up before Naru hits her with the keyboard.**

**Naru: *twitch* need… *twitch* to…. *twitch, twitch* SHUT UP! DATTEBAYO!**


	4. Four

**Mekon-chan: Ok, so here's chapter 4!**

**Shika: This is a troublesome chapter.**

**Naru: yeah, sorry if it's a bit boring, it's a filler chapter.**

**Mekon-chan: Yeah, the next chapter will hopefully be more exciting….**

*****Edited 7/7/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

I propelled myself farther along our planned path. Looking forward, I could just barely see where the lines of healthy, green trees ended, giving way to deadening and dried trunks. Neji said that once we reached the edge of the desert, it would be only a day's run to the Akatsuki's base.

Last night, I was discouraged, bordering apon depressed. But, after my talk with Kakashi, new hope filled me and I was re-energized. I knew that we'd save Naru, no matter what. We wouldn't stop, always keep going.

My feet touched down on squishy, shifting sand, interrupting my musings. The heat waves beat down on us without the cover of trees. I squinted my eyes against the sunlight, trying to see past the sands, but could only barely see some rocky cliffs in the distance.

"Let's take a break here for a few minutes," suggested Kiba, climbing off Akamaru's back. He got a unanimous agreement in reply, some more reluctant than others.

I sat down on a nearby rock, taking out my canteen from my Jounin vest as I did so. The others mimicked my movements, talking quietly amongst themselves. I closed my eyes for the moment, thinking again of strategies and plans that we needed to make tonight.

(())**~~

_(Naru)_

I creaked my eyes open, almost blinded by the light. My head was fuzzy; my thoughts were cluttered and didn't make much sense. I looked around, and, seeing the familiar surroundings, I groaned in exasperation.

What, was I going to spend most of my time here unconscious? I was awake for five minutes before being knocked out again! What the heck?

A piercing squeak startled me, drawing my attention to the barred door. I grimaced. _Great_, fish man has come to see me. Kisame grinned, showing his freakishly shaped teeth. He came inside, and took a seat where Itachi usually sat.

Before he could say anything, I scoffed, "What, Itachi got discouraged and gave up on me, dattebayo? And then sent you to do the dirty work?"

He just grinned wider. "Itachi's busy planning for some pests, so he sent me to ask you some questions." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He should have learned by now I'm not telling anything, those dolts.

"What is your pink haired team-mates elemental infinity?" He asked suddenly, not wanting to waste time chit-chatting.

I opened my mouth to tell him 'Tch! Like I'd tell you, Fishy-Moron!' but stopped. Something made me unsure. I didn't understand why, but I felt doubtful of my friend's loyalty to me.

I shook my head firmly. No, I refused to tell him about Sakura. I opened my mouth again, only to be cut off.

**Tell him.**

… Well that wasn't Kisame.

**What has Sakura ever done for you? She would sell you out if she were in your position. You know she would. '**She' hissed the words out, confident.

_No she wouldn't! I know Sakura, and she's one of my most faithful friends! I can't tell him anything about her!_

**Are you sure? **The ghostly voice asked, and I noticed she sounded eerily like me. **That's what you thought about Sasuke though, isn't it? And look what he did to you: he stabbed you in the back! He's probably telling Orochimaru everything he knows about you right now!**

I put my head in my hands, the shackles tearing at my skin, not understanding where the voice was coming from, or how it knew about Sasuke or my other friends.

_Who are you?_ I asked it.

**I am you, but the part of you that can see the truth.**

_What? Are you saying I don't see the truth?_

**That's what I just said, idiot.**

I frowned beneath my hands, unable to see Kisame exit my cell with a smug smile on his face. I could see the truth! … Couldn't I?

**Why don't you tell them about your so called 'friends' weaknesses? You know deep down that they'd sell you out. You know everything about them, or so you say. But I see that they're just people who would stab you in the back at the first chance they have. **

"Shut up!" I yelled, not able to take more. "Shut up! I know my friends! They'd _never_ tell a group of **traitors** _anything_ about me! And I-I wont either!"

But… I couldn't help but feel a sense of truth in her words. I felt like it made sense to me. I shook it off, knowing immediately that something was wrong with me.

I just didn't know what yet.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: *Dodges Kunai* Sorry! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!**

**Naru: It was a necessary chapter though, just short.**

**Shika: Mekon-chan is going to try to get the next chapter up soon, so don't give up on her yet.**

**Mekon-chan: *Runs behind boulder to escape angry readers throwing kunai* **


	5. Five

**Mekon-chan: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. Bah. I'm getting lazy with writing this story and focusing on writing my other one. Bad Mekon-chan!**

**Shika:…**

**Naru:…**

**Mekon-chan: Aren't you going to say something sarcastic?**

…**.**

**Mekon-chan: … Hello?**

…

**Mekon-chan: *sniff* I feel so alone…**

*****Edited 7/8/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

"Halt here!" I heard to my immediate left. I turned to look at the Hyuuga who had called out, Neji. His Byakugan was activated, the chakra passages around his eyes bulging and he was focused studiously ahead.

"We are currently only approximately two hours away. It would be wise to stop here to prepare," He advised, looking around at all of us.

I nodded in agreement, similar reactions from the other ninjas around me following. We all stepped apart to take seats in the surrounding sparse shrubbery. I sat lazily on a flat rock nearby, my 'usual' laid-back expression the opposite of my, once again, mounting inner turmoil. The only thing that I was sure could give me away was the steady nervous bouncing of my leg.

We were a mere _two_ hours away to their base. We were _that_ close.

Kakashi coughed into his fist, gaining the attention of everyone surrounded instantly. "So, we need to organize who will go where. I am almost positive there is going to be at least one Akatsuki member with Naru," He scratched his masked chin, "In fact, I _am_ positive there will be someone guarding her. So, we need two people to go straight into the base while the rest of us are fighting the others." He paused, "The question is, who?"

All the Konoha ninja looked around at each other, thinking of who should go into the base. My mind was screaming furiously at me to nominate myself, but I knew my judgment was clouded by the situation. I closed my eyes, struggling internally with myself, eventually keeping quiet and resigning myself to wait for the others' decision.

Neji spoke up in his usual 'almost-but-not-quite' monotone, "I propose that Shikamaru and I go," he said in a clear, definite voice.

I cracked open an eye, surprised, trying to discern his reasons while keeping up a cool facade. I opened my mouth to ask, but Kiba spoke up before I could, sounding a tad indignant, "Why you and Shikamaru?"

Neji's pale eyes gazed around at us, examining and scanning our expressions. "With my Byakugan I could easily see through the walls of their base, and be able to find Naru's position more effectively. It is to be expected that it will not be just a straightforward walk. With Shikamaru's shadow abilities, he could immobilize whoever we come across while I attack." He stated simply. I had the distinct feeling that Neji could sense my desperation and was doing me a sort-of favor.

We all thought for a moment, mulling over what Neji said. It did make sense, with his clan abilities and my shadow abilities, our styles were complimentary.

"That sounds like a good plan" Yamato spoke up, shaking us out of thinking.

Kakashi nodded in agreement; "Yes, that sounds good, if that's alright with you, Shikamaru?" he looked at me, an amused sparkle in his eye, as if he already knew my answer.

"… It's fine with me." I said in my usual bored drawl, and then added before I even thought about it, "Dattebayo."

I blinked, surprised at myself. I could feel my face warming, just slightly, as I turned my head away.

"Dude! Did you just say 'dattebayo'?" yelled Kiba laughingly, a large and cheesy grin on his face.

Sakura smiled, visibly trying to keep from erupting in guffaws with Kiba, "Yeah, he did!"

I sighed, then looked back up at them, "So? Naru says 'troublesome' sometimes too."

"YOSH!" Lee interrupted, causing many in the circle to groan quietly, "Your youthful relationship with Naru shines through in your mannerisms! You are both truly in the springtime of your youth!"

Yamato cleared his throat, hiding a small smile behind his hand, "Shouldn't we get back to our plans? We don't have much time."

I nodded, watching as Kakashi began to speak again, "Okay, so have we agreed that Neji and Shikamaru infiltrate the base while the rest of us fight outside?" He was replied with unanimous nods and sentiments agreeing to his statement.

"You two," he said, looking to Neji and me, "The rest of us will draw out the Akatsuki members while you both find a way in. Once inside, you are to find Naru and deal with whoever is guarding her. After defeating the guard, get Naru out as soon as possible and return to here. We don't know if she'll be injured or not." I winced slightly at this, "We'll make this our meeting point in case we get separated. Is that clear?" We all nodded in confirmation.

Kakashi stood up, stretching slightly and motioning us to do the same. "We should get going; we want to finish this fight before it gets dark." He looked around at us seriously with his one visible eye, "Are you all ready?"

"Hai!"

I smiled grimly as we set off to the cliffs, and to Naru.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: Sorry for the shortness, again! Filler! I promise next chapter will be longer!**

…

**Mekon-chan: Gah! Whatever! **

…

**Mekon-chan: … Aaaaanyway… I was thinking about starting a "Shika/Femnaru Collection of Drabbles/One-shots". What do you think? Tell me if you like the idea and I'll get started on it (sometime this century *cough, cough*)! Also, if you have any ideas for Shika/Fem!Naru centered one-shot or drabbles, let me know! **

…**.**

**Mekon-chan: GAH! *pouts***


	6. Six

**Mekon-chan: I'm realllllly sorry it took me forever to update, the Holidays were hectic. **

**Naru: Yeah, but we hope you had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.**

**Mekon-chan: Gasp! Where were you last chapter?**

**Shika: We were on vacation.**

**Mekon-chan: … Okay, I'm not even going to ask where you went 'cuz you'd just give me a sarcastic answer that will end up with me looking stupid.**

**Shika: See? Dogs can be trained.**

**Mekon-chan: Humph! I'm not Kiba!**

**Shika: no, you're worse than he is. At least he's a ninja; you're just a pathetic authoress.**

**Mekon-chan: Well, I'm just going to go sulk in a corner, so on with the story. Meanies!**

*****Edited 7/8/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Naru)_

**You're weak!**

_No I'm not._

**You don't know what strength is, foolish girl.**

_Yes I do! _

**What, protecting you're friends? Being with them? Well, look around you! Are they here now? It's been three days. They. Are. Not. Coming. **Her voice was clipped now, bordering on snarkish.** They don't care about you.**

"Shut up!" I yelled out, my voice bouncing and echoing off the stone walls, battling with the voice in my head. It felt like hours had passed sitting here, just talking back to this voice. I had no idea where it came from; I just wanted it to leave.

**You want me to leave? That would be like banishing yourself, moron.**

_ You are _not_ me!_

**How many times do I have to tell you? We are one in the same.**

_I refuse to believe you. _I snarled at her in my mind

**Then you are more stupid than I thought.**

I almost laughed out loud at that. She thought I was _stupid_. I knew that already, though I preferred to refer to myself as erm… dense.

The now familiar creak of the cell door startled me, making me look up at whoever it was. Hah, Itachi again. Guess he didn't get tired of me anyway.

"What do you want _now_?" I said, trying to sound sarcastic and flippant to cover up my inner turmoil. He just gave me a semi-smug look before sitting down.

"Well, it's time for our daily session, hmm?" He said in his frustratingly calm and solemn voice.

I rolled my eyes. I gave him one thing: he didn't give up. But why was he looking so smug, like he _knew_ I'd tell him what he wanted?

"You already know what we want, so I'll save myself the effort of asking again."

**Tell him, you idiot.**

_No._

**Why not?**

_B-because… Because I said so, that's why._

**What benefit is it to you to withhold the information he wants?**

_What _benefit_ is it to me to give it to him?_

Despite my brave words, my confidence was wavering. What if they really weren't coming for me? What if they _didn't_ care?

No, I wouldn't give in.

"No." I commanded, as firmly as I possibly could in my exhausted and tense state.

Itachi now looked mildly annoyed. "Come now, Naru. We need to know these things before they get here."

They… They were coming? They _did_ care. Who was I to doubt them?

With his few words, my doubt vanished completely, along with the misty, tormenting voice. Determination flooded through me as I looked into his obsidian eyes. He looked furious with his obvious slip up.

"_How_ could I be so careless?" He growled lowly, showing more emotion than I'd ever seen from him. "How could such a _simple_ fact help you overcome our serum?" He said, turning his furious eyes back to me.

Serum? Ha! I _knew_ they did something to me! "I can overcome it because your simple phrase put all my doubts to rest and what you injected me with concentrated on those doubts, right?" I asked, already mostly figuring it out. Hey, being around Shikamaru can help a girl's thought process, _especially_ when he makes me play Shougi with him _all the time_.

He grabbed me by the throat, pinning me up against the wall. I struggled against him, but was unable to move with both my arms and legs being pinned by the chains. His midnight eyes were slowly changing from angry to smug. "Well, since 'plan A' didn't seem to work out, we'll have to use 'plan B', hmmm?"

Before I could as much as blink dumbly at him he stabbed a syringe into my arm, filled with an electric blue liquid. I gasped in pain, feeling like fire was running through my veins, starting from where the liquid was being administered. He removed the empty vile and his hand from my throat, dropping me to the ground. He knelt beside me, watching me writhe in pain with something akin to sadistic amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be nice enough to explain what I just did to you. What I injected you with is a special chemical that I invented. It puts the victim in extreme pain for about five minutes before they pass out. What happens after that is unknown, as we usually kill the… ahem, _prey_ before they wake up to tell the story." He stood up as the edges of my vision started to darken. He strolled towards the cell door, not even bothering to lock it behind him. He smiled calmly at me before he started to walk away.

"Hopefully you will still be alive when I get back. We still need that demon out of you," he paused in his walk, "If not… Oh well. I doubt the Kyuubi would stay in your dead body for long."

I didn't watch him walk any further as fire spread through my limbs. It felt as if my veins were being singed from the inside. I grabbed my head in my hands as it made its way through the rest of me.

A blood-curdling scream escaped my mouth, unable to hold it in any longer. I faintly heard it echo down the hall, but paid no attention to it. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing for nothing else but to fall unconscious. The pain intensified, as if fate wanted to test my limits. I let out another scream as my world finally faded into blissful blackness.

(())**~~

_(Shikamaru)_

A familiar scream echoed off the walls. Neji and I looked towards the sound, fearing that our mutual hunch was correct.

"It's her." Neji's confirmation made me cringe. "And Itachi's coming this way. I don't know what, but he did something to her."

Anger flared as we made our way down the hall to confront him. I struggled to calm myself again, knowing that anger made me rash. A dark figure appeared before us, waiting near the opening to a pathway I knew Naru was down. Neji and I took up defensive positions, waiting for him to say or do something.

"You're too late, you know." He said finally in a cool, uncaring voice, "It's too late too save her."

"You're wrong." Neji argued, "She's still alive."

He smiled. "So she is. But even if you get past me, she will be too far gone for you to reach."

He took up a fighting stance. I couldn't let his words deter me; I would worry about it _after_ we beat him. He lunged forward.

Let the games begin.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: Uhm… Yeah! XD**


	7. Seven

**Mekon-chan: I have no excuse.**

**Naru: For what?**

**Mekon-chan: For not updating in **_**forever**_**.**

**Shika: This is true.**

**Naru: What have you been doing?**

**Mekon-chan: Schoolwork, reading fanfics…. Updating for my other story(s)….**

**Shika and Naru: Le gasp! You've been **_**neglecting**_** us?**

**Mekon-chan: Yes! Yes, I'm sorry, but for a while I totally lost interest in this story.**

**Naru: Whatever, I'm not going to talk to you anymore.**

**Shika: Dang straight.**

*****Edited 7/8/11*****

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

Neji and I jumped out of the way again, narrowly dodging another attack.

This had been going on for too long. I want able to find a chance to trap him in one of my shadow binds. He was too fast and tricky.

The logical and most prominent side of me knew that we could not win this battle. Not on _fair_ grounds, anyway.

Neji and I were both accomplished ninja, no-one would argue with that, but we were no S-Class missing nin. My mind was too fuzzy to think up an on-the-spot plan. I needed to _concentrate_.

I was getting overwhelmed with emotions. What if Itachi was telling the truth? Was it really too late?

No. I would _not_ let myself think that.

But… subconsciously I knew that our little time left was running out quickly.

"Shikamaru!" I heard Neji hoarsely whisper, "Focus, please! Now is not the time to get lost in thought!"

I shook myself out of my daze, berating myself. He was right, I could worry later.

_After_ we got out of this mess.

"You know it is no use," Itachi intoned tauntingly, smirking. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

In different circumstances, my ego (that Naru often teased me about) would've been wounded.

My heart hurt at the thought of her. She was lying nearby, most likely in pain, and I wasn't there for her.

I _wasn't_ there.

A figurative light bulb flickered on in my head. A lazy smirk formed on my face. It would work. It had to work.

"Neji, cover for me. I need three seconds."

"Three seconds?" He inquired, shooting me a sharp, calculating look.

I nodded, "Distract him for three seconds, then run to the door that leads to Naru's cell."

"You're sure." It was less of a question, more of a statement. There was no room for uncertainty.

"Go."

He jumped forward without any other prompting. I immediately stood in my 'thinking' stance, though it was also for my most recent self-manufactured technique. It barely qualified as a jutsu, more purely shadow manipulation.

_Three_.

I forced my shadow to expand away from me and stretch towards the walls of the stone room. Gruesome-looking skeletal hands stretched up the walls.

_Two_.

The shadow-arms grabbed hold of the ceiling with a firm grip. My brow creased with effort.

_One_.

I summoned all the strength I had and, with an almighty wrench, forced my shadow to pull down on the roof.

I let go immediately after, running for the passageway, no matter my tired muscles. Maybe Naru was right in saying that I needed to start training more often.

The few stone chunks I had pulled out caused a domino effect, causing the rest of the ceiling to crumble in large pieces as well. Neji appeared beside me, dodging the pieces of stone as we ran.

Huffing, I dove through the doorway of the hallway. Just in the nick of time, too. Large pieces covered the opening, and I leaned against the wall, panting.

"Let's go," I said, not even ten seconds later, "Time's running out, I can feel it."

Neji nodded, looking more scratched up than he did before the three seconds I had asked for. We ran full speed down the long hallway, Neji's Byakugan activated.

Finally, we came to the end of the hallway, where there were rows upon rows of dingy and dark cells.

"Last cell to the left," Neji instructed, eyebrows scrunched together in muted concern.

I nodded briefly, already rushing to said cell.

My stomach dropped when I approached, spotting the familiar figure lying on the ground- battered and unmoving.

"Oh, Naru…"

(())**~~

_(Naru) _

I was swimming in darkness. This was confusing – Where the heck was I? It didn't hurt anymore, for that I was grateful. But, I wasn't entirely sure that this place was better.

_Was I dead?_

No, that didn't seem like it. I wasn't dead, I could tell.

But I was close to it.

The darkness felt murky, and I tried to move my hand through it. I felt the swishing through the air, as if the darkness was physically running through my fingers, but I could not see it.

Were my eyes closed then?

No, no, my eyes were open. At least, I _thought_ they were.

_Aren't they?_

I took a step forward, almost feeling like I would fall of the edge of a cliff if I did.

But no such thing happened.

Then, as I set my foot down, a horrible feeling came over me.

Loneliness.

I was alone here.

And that scared me more than anything.

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: Whelp, this chapter is finished, finally.**

**Shika: Took you long enough.**

**Naru: Yeah, it was, like, half a year?**

**Mekon-chan: I know! I know! I'm sorry! I had major writers block!**

**Shika: I thought you said you were updating other stories?**

**Mekon-chan: Well, yeah, but that was mostly because I had writers block on this story. **

**Naru: Oh, I guess that's okay… ^_^**

**Shika: Tch, whatever. See you next time.**


	8. Eight

**Mekon-chan: Hi…?**

**Naru: Just get on with it.**

**Mekon-chan: … In my defense, school was hard and I was without internet for a while.**

**Shika: We don't care. Just get on with it.**

**Mekon-chan: Okay, Mr. Pushy. :[ **

****Just FYI, I went back and edited all the past chapters to better quality. I wanted them to match my now improved-over-the-years writing skills. You're welcome. ;)**

(())**~~

**Troublesome Girl**

_(Shikamaru)_

I lifted her into my arms so she settled comfortably there, her head falling limply against my chest. With trembling hands, I put two fingers to her neck, fearful of the possibility that there would be no thrumming of blood under my fingertips.

"She's still alive…" I announced in relief. The slight, slow pulsing that lay under her skin was so soft that I was barely able to feel it, but it was there none the less.

Neji nodded, having already noticed her heart's continued beating with his Byakugan. He kneeled beside me, studying her chakra pathways intently with his all-seeing eyes. After a moment his eyes widened the slightest bit, but it was enough to cause me alarm.

"What is it?" I asked, stroking Naru's blond fringe away from her face mindlessly. Her cheeks had lost their familiar healthy flush, and I wouldn't let myself even think that her temperature was dropping.

"Her chakra has patches of red in it," He gave me a short, significant look, "But it looks like it's not working to heal her."

I dropped my eyes to Naru again, smothering my panic behind a forced calm. I couldn't see any scratches, cuts or bruises on her anywhere.

I touched her cheek softly, searching for a reaction. "Naru, wake up!"

She didn't move, not even the slightest twitch.

My thoughts whirled frantically, trying to find a reason why she would be so unresponsive. She didn't look injured at all, and Neji would have said something if it was some sort of internal damage.

"Wait, there!" Neji said urgently, "There's a fluid being pumped to her brain. The red chakra isn't able to affect it."

"Pumped from where?"

The Hyuuga followed the trail from her brain cavity down her neck and finally ending at her arm. I lifted her arm and gently turned it towards Neji and I. My breath caught momentarily at the sight of a sloppy puncture hole. There was a blue residue surrounding it, but I dared not touch it.

I replaced her arm to her side, my hands shaking once more.

"No time for an antidote…" I muttered despairingly, "It's already in her bloodstream…"

However, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "But it's not traveling throughout her body…

"Is it?" I turned to Neji in confirmation.

He shook his head, "No, it's almost a straight path from her arm to her head. Odd…"

I looked down into her face, wishing I could see her smiling blue eyes. It was hard to concentrate with her like this.

"Yes… Odd way for a poison to act… Unless…

"Unless!" I exclaimed, "It may not be a poison after all. There have been rumors of an injection that traps the mind specifically. It is untested, and little is known about it… But there is still hope…"

There was still hope.

"What do we do then?" Neji asked, not taking his eyes off Naru's limp form, "You said it was untested."

"Then _we_ will have to test it," I said grimly.

(())**~~

_(Naru)_

I sat huddled in apon myself. I wished there was a corner to this place so I could reside there, but I could not find an up or down, let alone walls.

It was deadly silent, the only sound being my shallow breathing.

I was alone here.

Alone…

I suddenly wanted to yell and scream, something, _anything_, to break the torturing silence. I wanted to light something on fire, just so there would be a flicker of light to banish this unnatural dark.

But my anger quickly faded away, leaving only sadness and loneliness behind again.

"Where are you, Shikamaru…?"

(())**~~

_(Shikamaru)_

I thought hard about what to do. Looking at Naru's emotionless, pale face didn't help, but I held her closer to my chest none the less.

The injection hovered around her brain, likely incasing her mind. It was targeted specifically for that point. If I had to guess, Itachi would have been the likeliest to have invented it.

_Itachi_.

Just thinking the man's name ignited rage in me. _He_ did this. _He_ caused this.

Then, I froze. Itachi. _Uchiha_ Itachi. Master of _Genjutsu_.

"That's it! If my hunch is correct and Itachi invented this serum, it should be Genjutsu based."

Neji glanced sharply at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded firmly, "Yes."

Neji gave me a calculating look, but didn't question further, "If that is true, she has to stop her chakra flow. I doubt simply forcing our chakra into her system would break the 'Genjutsu'."

I nodded in agreement. I wished it could be that simple, but it was likely we would have to try this the hard way.

"But how will we be able to reach her…?" I asked myself quietly, frustrated. I brushed my hand across her whiskered cheek again.

The ceiling shook with the force of impact. I clutched Naru tighter, looking to Neji for an explanation.

"The tunnels brought us under the field where the others are fighting," He explained tensely.

I nodded, but did not relax my grip on my beloved.

"She's moving!"

I looked down at her, concern and a bit of relief surely washing over my face. But at the sight of her new expression, the relief was swiped away and frustration and panic again taking its place.

The blonde Uzumaki's fists had clenched, taking a tight hold onto the closest thing to them: my vest. Her brow crinkled and her shoulders hunched, but what concerned me most was the gritting of her teeth and the look of pain on her face.

"Naru!" I yelled, not caring in the slightest any more how out of character I was acting, "It's time to wake up now, _please_!"

The ceiling shook overhead once more, but I paid no attention. Her expression cleared, if only for a millisecond, before resuming the pained look. Neji sucked in a sharp breath, leaning in a bit closer.

"Talk to her again," He commanded sharply, "She might be able to hear you."

I barely spared him a fleeting glance.

"Naru, Naru! Can you hear me?" I shook her shoulder, prying one of her hands from my vest to hold in my own "Troublesome girl, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!"

I held my breath hopefully, waiting as she seemed to struggle with herself.

Then, only slightly, the delicate hand clutched in my own constricted.

(())**~~

_(Naru)_

The anger and frustration and sadness were all gone. Even the loneliness had vanished in the face of this.

_Pain_. Pain so much like I had endured before this darkness. How long had it been since then? Days, minutes, seconds? I couldn't understand time anymore.

I wanted to scream badly. To kick and yell and pull at my hair…

But I couldn't. Not here.

But most of all: I wanted my Shika to be here.

He always knew what to say when I was upset, or what I needed when I was stressed. He always knew when I needed him to just _be there_.

But he _wasn't_ here now.

"Naru!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being shouted. It cut through the silence like a kunai, making me freeze and tense. The pain seemed to take a back seat as my name echoed eerily into silence once more.

_What the heck was that?_

"It's time to wake up now, _please_!"

There was a hint more desperation in his- for it was a man -voice as he shouted once more.

_Who was that? _

I gasped as a new, fresh wall of pain hit me. I couldn't concentrate correctly on the voice. I wanted to hear it again. It was so _familiar_, and _comforting_.

"Naru, Naru! Can you hear me?"

The pain stopped as the man's voice drifted into nothingness again. I stood up, almost wishing I could chase after the sound.

"Yes! I can hear you!" I yelled into the darkness. But the noise I made seemed to halt in the air in front of me, refusing to go any farther.

"Troublesome girl, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!"

_Troublesome… Troublesome… Troublesome…_

I almost collapsed with the combination of pain and relief. He was there! He came for me!

"Shikamaru!"

Then, the second part of his sentence computed. Squeeze his hand?

I concentrated with all my might, trying to find where my physical body was.

_Squeeze his hand… Squeeze his hand…_

"Oh, thank goodness…" I heard him say, relief evident in his voice.

I opened my eyes to the black abyss again. Had I done it?

"It's going to be okay," He said next, "You're going to be okay, Naru."

I heard a small, strangled and smothered half-sob. My heart ached. I wanted to see him. I had been in this place much too long.

"Naru, it's very important that you cut off your chakra," Shikamaru explained, struggling to remain in control of himself, "It should get you out of there. Can you do that?"

I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it again, knowing he couldn't hear me.

I concentrated again, searching for my physical body. But it was more difficult this time. Every second longer I searched, the more pain loaded on my consciousness. I caught a glimpse of my chakra network before I was drawn to my knees.

"I-I can't…" I whimpered, "I can't do it, Shika…"

"I know it hurts…" I heard him whisper distantly, "But I need you to come back to me…"

I knew he hadn't heard me, but had rather _seen_ my pain, had _felt_ it.

"Alright…"

I pushed past the barriers with all my might, ignoring the waves of agony. I focused on seeing Shikamaru's face again. _Just a bit closer…_

Like I had flipped a switch, I shut down my chakra pathways momentarily, turning off the waves of pain at the same time. The only difference was my chakra flooding back, while the stinging didn't.

I gasped for air as all sounds rushed back into my ears. I felt my physical body again, and most of all I felt the warm, familiar man clutching me close to him for dear life.

"Naru… My Naru…"

I creaked open my eyes as he pulled back to look me in the face, momentarily being blinded by the light.

He was looking at me with such concern, such relief. His eyes were slightly reddened, and he looked exhausted.

I smiled slightly at him, "Hey, handsome."

He gave a chocked half-laugh, sending me his familiar lazy smile. I grinned brightly in response.

"Hey, beautiful…" He responded, placing a brief, but sweet kiss on my lips, "I think it's time to go home."

I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes as he stood, cradling me in his arms, "Yeah, I think so, dattebayo…"

(())**~~

**Mekon-chan: …**

**Shika and Naru: …**

**Mekon-chan: I'm rather sad now.**

**Shika: Why? I think it was a good ending.**

**Mekon-chan: Yes, I feel rather proud of it… But *sob* now my first multi-chapter fic is over! **

**Naru: *Cries with Mekon-chan***

**Shika: *Sighs, but is secretly sad too***

**Mekon-chan: Goodbye everybody! I had fun with this, and thank you all for staying with me! Remember: STAY YOUTHFUL!**


End file.
